


Sparkles

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [14]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: One of them is trying to use a firework or sparkler or something but failing miserably so the other person helps them and FLUFFFFF ya know?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I don’t think I’m gonna finish the fluff fest. These events are suppsoed to be really fun for me, and lately I’ve just been stressed out about finishing it, so I decided to stop. I’m publishing this prompt today, and then I have another one ready for tomorrow, but then I won’t write more of it. I’m sorry if I didn’t get to your prompt, I promise I really tried! I hope you’ll enjoy those two :)

Rhys grabs a bottle of beer from the fridge, and he’s ready to get back to the banner he was hanging up, when he glances in the garden, his eyes landing on Feyre. She’s sitting cross-legged on the grass, her back to him, and he gets curious. So he goes out and crosses the lawn until he reaches her. He sits down beside her, and she barely glances in his direction, her face focused on the package in front of her.

"What are you up to, Darling?"

"Trying to figure out how to light these without burning down our house."

"Don't you just… light it up or something?"

She scowls at him.

"Ooh you have to light it up? Well thanks for you precious help, Rhys, I didn't think about that."

He snorts at her sarcastic tone and puts the beer down on the ground.

"Alright, sorry. What's bothering you?"

"I just can't figure it out. Some of the fireworks are supposed to go up and then explode in colors, and others stay where they are and just make big noises. And I can't figure out which does what because there's no handbook in the box."

"Okay," he grabs one of the fireworks and studies it for a while. "Well, I think we can assume the ones with the arrows on the package go up, and the ones without the arrows stay put?"

She frowns, and he shows her the one he has in hand, trying to contain a smirk.

"Don't act all clever, I saw the arrows! But the others have different colors and i figured it was meant to show us the colors of the firework, you know."

"Well, I guess we should try one and see what happens, what do you think?"

She stares at the box, bites her lip as she thinks, and then nods.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure I'm right though."

"Care to make it interesting?"

She turns to him. "What are you thinking?"

"A bet. If I win and the ones with the arrows are the ones that go up, you have to…. Give me a kiss."

She grins. "And if I win?"

"Well then _ I _ have to give you a kiss."

"I see, the stakes have never been so high, then."

"You know it, baby."

She snorts and plants the firework with the arrow on the ground. They both get up, and Feyre hands him a lighter.

"What, I have to light it up?"

She nods and takes a few steps back. He crouches down, carefully lights up the wick, and then they both run back towards the house.

They turn around to watch, and as the wick slowly disappears, Rhys hugs Feyre, his chest against her back, their hands linked at her front.

He's expecting an explosion of colors, and instead he gets a loud bang, and nothing more.

They stay put for a long while, completely startled by what happened, until Feyre turns in his arms and smirks at him.

"Looks like you owe me a kiss."

He laughs and captures her lips in his, kissing her gently at first, then more fiercely as she slips her arms around his neck. They embrace for a moment, and then he lets her go.

"We really shouldn't use those arrow ones at the party tomorrow," he tells her, and she nods.

"Definitely not! Although, I could get used to winning bets against you.”

She watches him mischievously, and he kisses her again, the preparations for the party forgotten on the floor.


End file.
